


save your breath

by Syndcates



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Mistletoe, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Political Parties, Secretaries, Social Media, Twitter, US Senate, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndcates/pseuds/Syndcates
Summary: Sonja Reid @SecReid@TCassell and @JERICHO once spent a whole night 'working' together at the White House... nobody else was in the room when it happened, so draw your own conclusions, Twitter.Tom Cassell @TCassellLet me just say, not much actual work got done that night.Tucker Jericho @JERICHOWE WERE NEGOTIATING MOT'S STUPID BILL, NOTHING ELSE. STOP TRYING TO MAKE THE PUBLIC THINK THAT I'M SLEEPING WITH YOU.Tom Cassell @TCassell;)-In which Tucker is pining but doesn’t realize, Tom is a nuisance, and the rest of the cabinet watches on.
Relationships: Tom Cassell & Declan Pitts (Mianite), Tom Cassell & William Tucker Boner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Mianite Modern Politics AU





	save your breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyverneSien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/gifts).



> Thanks to Sy, Ozzie, Ashe and Sem for making me want to write this. yall are wild ily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways thanks to ozzie, ashe, sy, sem and everyone else who I've been bouncing ideas off of. ily gamers <3

_-Mid-December-_

Tucker woke up to a silent apartment. Which wasn’t that unusual, considering that it was only seven in the morning. Tom would still be in bed until at least seven twenty, even though they had to be at work at eight, and it took fifteen minutes to get there. Somehow Tom always made it work.

But it was quiet. A little too quiet, if Tucker was being honest. The kind of quiet that usually meant that Tom was up to something. Groaning, Tucker rolled into a seated position, rubbing a hand across his face in an attempt to fully wake himself up.

He trudged out of his room, noting the light spilling out into the hallway from the kitchen. Tucker squinted as he entered the brighter room. It was empty, which made Tucker pause. He glanced around their small kitchen, frowning slightly. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he noticed a small slip of paper resting on the countertop.

Yawning, Tucker picked up the paper.

_Early meeting today. Carpooled w/ Sonj._

_\- Tom_

Tucker crumpled up the paper into his palm, chucking it into the recycling bin. He stretched, his arms held above his head before he began moving around the kitchen, beginning his morning routine. At least Tom hadn’t woken him up this time, he thought.

* * *

 _Tucker Jericho_ @JERICHO

WHO HUNG UP MISTLETOE EVERYWHERE IN MY OFFICE???

[Attached is an image of Sec. Jericho’s office. Mistletoe is hung from every available surface, and there are also multiple different Christmas decorations hung up around the office. Most notably, pieces of mistletoe have also been taped to the ceiling in a grid pattern.]

  
TUCKER @JERICHO

YOU!

[Attached is a close-up blurred image of Sec. Cassell, who is being grabbed by the collar by the photographer. Sec. Cassell appears to be crying with laughter and is quite red in the face.]

* * *

“I can’t believe you,” Tucker grumbled as he climbed into the passenger’s seat. Tom’s laughter was cut off for a moment as Tucker slammed his door closed, but it quickly returned as Tom opened one of the back doors to throw his bag in. Tucker crossed his arms over his chest as Tom got into the driver’s seat, a wide smile on his face.

“You have to admit, it was pretty good,” Tom beamed, adjusting his glasses as he pulled his seatbelt over his chest. Tucker swallowed, feeling a strange fondness welling up in his chest as Tom started the car. Forcing his eyes away, Tucker rubbed a hand across his face. He was not blushing, not even a little bit. 

“I guess,” Tucker grumbled, “at least the press wasn’t there to see you attempt to kiss me a hundred times.” Tom snickered as they left the parking garage.

“It was fun, Jerry!” Tucker shook his head, a smile forming despite his best efforts.

“I still can’t believe you got Alyssa and Andor to help you.” Tom laughed, and Tucker reached over to flick Tom on the shoulder. “What did you do, bribe them?”

“Nah,” Tom shot Tucker a wink, and Tucker swallowed as Tom smirked, “ _They_ bribed _me_.”

* * *

_-Late December-_

The ballroom felt surprisingly full of this many people in it. Red and green streamers were hung around the room, and there was more than one large pine tree decorated with various baubles. Distantly, music played over the speaker system, but it was drowned out by the chatter rising from the crowd.

Tom hummed along to the music, taking a sip of his drink and glancing around the room. The room was a bit too crowded for him to see clearly, but he was certain that most of the White House Staff was still present, with a few exceptions. Mot and Dianite had left, taking Alyssa along with them. They, along with Mianite and Gaines had plans in the morning. His dad and Karl were discussing something with Spark, Ianite and Jordan hovering nearby. 

Someone slung their arm through his, and Tom glanced to the side to see Sonja standing there, an almost devilish smile on her face.

“Bored already?” Tom tilted his head, smiling slightly as Sonja squeezed his arm.

“Nothing interesting has happened since Alyssa left,” Sonja huffed, “And, plus, I see a prime opportunity for you to make a move on Secretary Jericho. Or at least, a prime opportunity to make things a little more interesting.”

“Oh?” Tom felt his smile forming to match hers. “What do you mean?” Sonja turned her head, and Tom followed her gaze to see Tucker, standing by himself near the other side of the room.

“Look above him,” Sonja whispered, watching him eagerly. Tom frowned slightly and glanced above Tucker’s head. There was something small and green and red, but it took Tom a moment to recognize it.

“Sonja, you are a genius,” Tom said, squeezing her arm. Sonja merely laughed, patting him on the arm before drawing hers away.

“I know,” She said smugly, plucking the drink from Tom’s hands “Go have fun, Tom,” Sonja pushed him towards Tucker before she spoke again. “I can’t wait to see the internet tomorrow.” Shaking his head, Tom made his way through the crowded ballroom, weaving between politicians and the media alike. Finally, he broke free of the crowd, walking determinedly towards Tucker. Tucker noticed his arrival and waved, albeit slightly awkwardly.

“Oh, hey Tom.” Tucker flashed Tom a grin. “You ready to leave soon?” Tom laughed, shaking his head.

“Nah, there’s something I gotta do first,” He replied, tucking his hands into his pockets. Tucker simply raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. “Did you see where you’re standing?” Tom asked, unable to stop the devilish grin from appearing on his face. Tucker narrowed his eyes, glancing from left to right warily. When Tom pointed upwards, Tucker glanced up and froze. After a moment, he regained his senses.

“No,” Tucker said flatly, forcing himself to scowl. It only made Tom smile harder.

“But Jerry!” Tom, clutched his chest dramatically. “It’s a holiday tradition!” He could hear a few people laughing quietly behind him, as well as the noise of a couple of cameras, but he paid them no mind. 

“No, Tom,” Tucker said again, rubbing his forehead. “It’s already bad enough that people are shipping us over the internet. Don’t fan that fire.”

“Come on Jerry!” Tom whined, “We’re under the mistletoe.” Tucker closed his eyes and sighed, tilting his head back slightly. He muttered out a quiet ‘fine’, but that was all Tom needed. Tom leaned over and pressed his mouth to Tucker’s, hearing Tucker gasp slightly. He kept himself near Tucker for a bit longer than was necessary, before pulling away and winking at a very flustered Tucker.

“I’m ready to go now.” 

“Tom!”

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter aint great but its a start and that's what matters! i wrote most of this at 2am


End file.
